Talk:Fruit
This is my first time ADDING an article to this wiki so please, by all means, edit, delete, remove, discuss, and improve as much as possible, I'm still getting the hang of contributing to this wiki. Much appreciated for any such support. Somewhat surprised that such a page hasn't been created yet. (WasabiPower (talk) 02:16, July 10, 2013 (UTC)) Where did the starfruit photo come from? Where did the photo of the starfruit originate from? is it some footage of a japanese website?04:14, July 14, 2013 (UTC)TurboPebble (talk) The original photo was probably released on Miiverse but recent footage from Gamexplain also shows the same result. (WasabiPower (talk) 23:03, July 15, 2013 (UTC)) Unknown Fruit with the unknown fruit's skin, color and shape... I'm thinking the fruit that the bee-like boss spits out when defeated is a papaya JonLikesPikmin (talk) 19:07, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Possibly a papaya, it's been listed as a possibility on the article Fruits so it'll stay there until further notice. (WasabiPower (talk) 23:04, July 15, 2013 (UTC)) Yeah, I changed it for 2 reasons. 1: It just sounded weird (This fruit looks like a pear (though it likely isn't a pear)). and 2: I wanted to list what other fruit it could be. This message has been approved by AeroBlaze777. (talk) Good edits Nice job lining up the pictures. I was too lazy to do it myself... ehehe. Thanks for that! (WasabiPower (talk) 02:38, July 17, 2013 (UTC)) No Prob, Wasabi. It's one of my pet peves when the pictures don't line up. This message has been approved by AeroBlaze777. (talk) pocked airhead (the tangelo) i found a let's play of pikmin 3 the (most possibly the european since it's in english (with, for example, words with "or" changed to "our") from tealgamemaster, the tangelo is called a pocked airhead here is the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=80I4q10b-4Y the time of the video i found it: 15:29 You've got the source, so you can change it. I'll let you do the honors. StuperStar (talk) 01:20, July 25, 2013 (UTC) White Grapes? Can someone who has the game get a good shot of the Green Grapes? There's only one, not so good picture of it on the wiki. This message has been approved by AeroBlaze777. (talk) All Missing Fruit Hey Guys, I took the photo of all the fruits and outlined the ones we have to get a good screnshot of/the name of. Can anyone who has the game try to get them? Thanks. Oh, the Insect Condo was accidentally sleected. Sorry about that. This message has been approved by AeroBlaze777. (talk) The 3 Missing Fruit In the past week, thanks to the game being released in Europe and Austrailia, we've gotten most names of fruit. Most. There are still 3 fruits which we need names and screenshots of: The peach, and the 2 yellow things (which are probably grapefruit, a type of melon (honeydew or canary melons, or naval oranges, but I can't tell. :P) I highlighted them in this picture. Please try to find the names and good screenshots, as I don't have the game yet. This message has been approved by AeroBlaze777. (talk) I've collected all of them, but only have screenshots of the Crunchy Deluge, and a not so great one of the Mock Bottom. I'll reload my story profile for names and juice quantity. ~RotomGuy~ 16:59, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Good Job, people! We got all screenshots and names. All we need is how many cups of juice the Mock Bottom gives. Though, it should probably be the same as the Lesser Mock Bottom. This message has been approved by AeroBlaze777. (talk) Update to Page Made a Huge Update to the page. If you guys don't like it, I will revert it to how it was before. It shows less information about each individual fruit, but I think it works better for what it is. It also is MUCH more organized. Though there is a glitch with the "Pikmin 2?" Colum that I can't seem to fix. The P is not with the rest of the Word. Iff someone could fiz it that would be nice. Pokenate1096 (talk) 23:42, August 5, 2013 (UTC)